


Happy Birthday Lena Luthor <3 (one shot?)

by abcsupercorp



Series: SuperLaneCorp/SuperReignLaneCorp. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Polygamy, SuperCorp, Threesome - F/F/F, lanecorp, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: It's canon that today  (October 24t) is TV SG Lena's birthday, so here's a soft one shot! lmk if you want me to make it longer.*OT3 relationship, if those aren't for you, feel free to skip*





	Happy Birthday Lena Luthor <3 (one shot?)

**Author's Note:**

> Lena's birthday has never been her favorite day. Lillian never cared, Lex was a jerk, and Lionel was too busy not caring. 
> 
> Now with two beautiful wives. Lena learns how to love her birthday.

Lena woke only partly up on October 24th, and started dreading the day. Today was her birthday and it was going to be like any other day, she thought. It was officially her first birthday married to her two beautiful wives, Lucy Lane and Kara Danvers. Yes wives, as in two. She and Kara had begun dating before Lucy entered the picture. Lucy came back after 4 years, about 2 months into Kara and Lena dating, and the three of them just became inseparable. Soon enough, they all fell in love with one another. Thus the three of them got married.

"Lena" Lucy said as she snuggled her head into Lena's neck, "wake up baby, it's your birthday"

Lena let out a muffled groan, "What's so special about today Luce? it's just another day." she said grumpily.

Lucy chuckled and placed a kiss on Lena's lips, "our beautiful wife is downstairs making breakfast, I'll have you know" she told her.

"mm" Lena said with a small smile forming on her face, "would it be so bad if I wanted to just stay in bed all day and cuddle with my wife?"

Lucy smiled and cuddled into Lena's arms, "can you believe the three of us are married?" Lucy asked.

"I believe that I have the best wives in the world" Lena said with a genuine smile. Kara arrived upstairs.

"Hey, looks like you two are awake" Kara said as she smelled like brownies. "Happy Birthday, Mrs. Lane Luthor Danvers" she said sweetly as she walked over to Lena.

"Good morning my beautiful wife" Lena said with a smile.

"Well, come now my loves, breakfast is ready" Kara said with a smile. Lena finally got up after a lot of pushing from Lucy. She got up and hand in hand, the three Lane-Luthor-Danvers headed downstairs.

"SURPRISE!" Said the group of people downstairs. Downstairs was the superfriends + others. J'onn, Alex, Kelly, Winn, James, Brainy were there, and even Barry and Iris, from Earth 1.

"What is all this?" Lena asked in shock. Tears of joy were welling up in her eyes.

"We wanted you to have a real birthday with a real genuine family who loves you, and will always protect you" Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Lena. "Luce and I know you grew up in an environment that probably didn't care much about birthdays, and we wanted to give you that"

"This is your family now, Lena. All these people here who love you" Lucy said as she tucked her head into the crest of Lena's neck, "We love you babe"

Lena smiled with tears streaming down her face, "I love you both so much," she said, as her two wives engulfed her in a huge hug.

"We love you more than we ever could imagine. You are a vision, Lena Luthor" Kara said softly.


End file.
